Always Set To You
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: He loves him. Very, very dearly, so much even that nobody would ever understand how much. That's why Arthur is his and his alone. AU,USUK,FicRequest.
1. Chapter 1

Nonbeta

* * *

><p><strong>Always Set To You<strong>

Chapter 1

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

><p>Just saying, I do not mean to offend anyone with the stuff related to any types of psychological illnesses.<p>

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Impulsivity<strong> - the occurrence of behaviours than are unpremeditated and lack reflection or planning; inability to resist temptation.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't sure if he was tired due to work, or due to Alfred. Of course he'd stayed up almost all of the night to finish the last work for the student council president position he had at the school's staff, but the way the American boy was annoying him at the moment didn't help either.<p>

The day was only half over yet, but he seriously felt like he could sleep for hours. But, as expected, Alfred didn't notice.

"Hey, dude, pay attention," he said, tugging Arthur's arm, "Did you even hear what I told you?" the American continued to tug Arthur until the mentioned Briton finally bothered to turn his head and look up from the desk he was lying on.

"Huh?" he mumbled with a somewhat dazed voice. He wasn't sure if he'd really dozed off for a second, or he was just sunken too deep in his own thoughts.

Alfred sighed with a disappointed look on his face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone and was replaced by his usual sparkling blue eyes and loving smile. He always seemed to smile like that so Arthur figured it was okay.

"Hm never mind then," Alfred mumbled quickly before continuing with the maths they were supposed to be making now. The class was somewhat noisy as they were allowed to work in pairs but no one actually worked on their homework; instead they just chatted their time away until it was time for the next class.

Arthur decided to just lie his head back on top of his arms again and close his eyes until the end of the class. After all, the math teacher normally didn't really care much for what they did in their free work hours; he decided it was their own fault if they would get in problem with not keeping up with the rest of the class.

Suddenly Arthur could feel a small tug on his hair. First he thought it was just his imagination, but now he could clearly feel it. He lifted up his head just in time to see Alfred holding scissors in one hand and a strand of hair in the other.

"W-what did y-," Arthur started of, but suddenly realising the blonde hair in Alfred's hand looked suspiciously alike his own. He quickly grabbed his head on the side where he had felt a tug, noticing his hair was cut off a bit there, and he could feel his anger starting to rise up inside him, "Alfred!" he started to shout to him.

Well he meant for it to be a normal but clear sound, but he ended up yelling at the guy instead, "Alfred! Why did you-!" but before he got to continue the teacher was already standing behind Arthur.

"Now quiet down, Kirkland," the teacher started of, successfully calming the Briton down, "And Jones, what did you do _this_time?" an agitated sigh escaped the teacher's lips.

Alfred was known for getting in trouble for stupid reasons. It either was by him showing off, trying to be a hero and ending up failing, or just due to his own stupidity. Or maybe it all was just was his stupidity, Arthur didn't care either way.

"Nothing, just joking around, mister," Alfred gave the teacher a broad, somewhat guilty grin. The teacher wasn't pleased by it, he just stared at Alfred a few more seconds until pointing out to Alfred's hand which still held a piece of Arthur's sandy blonde hair.

"Then what's that, Jones?" the whole class was silent by now, all noticing something was going on. Arthur didn't like it much, it made him feel like they were all staring at him and judging him. He preferred to be looked up to by his fellow students, instead of them wondering who was guilty of any type of commitment, and maybe even having his reputation ruined by this utterly stupid boy.

"Uhm," Alfred started, trying to think up a proper excuse, "Just for fun, it's not like you see it when you cut something of Arthur's hair, it's already messy and choppy to begin with," with that said, it took Arthur's utter most self-restrain to not attack the boy right there, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to do so in front of a teacher. He better just try to get his revenge by using his position.

"Jones, office." Was all the teacher said before turning around, walking back to his desk to sit and watch the American leave. For a moment Alfred thought the man was kidding, but after seeing the stern look in the teacher's eyes, glaring from behind the desk, he decided to pack his stuff anyways and made his way towards the director's office, the strand, a pluck of hair of about four centimetre, still clutched in his hand.

The moment he closed the door a mischievous smile could be seen to grow on his face as he hold the strand of hair closer to his chest, almost hugging it. It was Arthur's hair. _Arthur's__._

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Glib and superficial charm<strong> - the tendency to be smooth, engaging, charming, slick, and verbally facile. One never gets tongue-tied.

* * *

><p>From his seat in the classroom Arthur could see how the American's shoulders lowered in defeat, slowly retreating from the classroom. For a moment the Briton felt bad for the guy, after all he wasn't the <em>worst<em>_,_ but then he remembered the offensive comment and immediately decided he shouldn't pity him.

After the other students realised the small show was over for now they all continued to chat instead of work, and waited until the clock would finally point out it was lunch time.

The rest of the class left, and so did Arthur, until the teacher took him apart for a bit.

"Sorry about what happened, Kirkland, I should've kept a closer eye on him," he started of, "But I do not accept you sleeping in class. Please refrain from that next time, I'll let it pass for now."

Arthur muffled a quick 'thank you', not wanting to waste the time of his lunch in which he'd planned to finish a few more small student council president jobs, but before he could turn around to leave, he was stopped by the teacher once again.

"Also, if you want to switch seats, just say so. I do understand Jones is probably a bother to you," he said, quickly and firmly, probably also wanting to finish this soon so he could go back to his lunch.

"I think I will be able to manage it myself, but I will keep it in mind," Arthur said politely before taking off, closing the classroom door behind him.

He walked off to the bathroom as quick as possible before even thinking about the work he'd planned, and decided to see if it was visible that a piece of hair was gone. He wasn't sure if he could believe the American on his word about how his unusually messy hair would really cover it up.

It took him a little time to see it properly as it was on the back of his head. Lucky for him though, it seemed it was indeed barely noticeable and for once Arthur was grateful for the choppy, blond mess on his head.

He picked up his bag from next to his feet again and left the restroom, deciding he should better use the last fifteen minutes of the break to separate a few more files from each other so he didn't have to do so later today and might be able to go home a bit earlier.

He knew that wasn't going to happen, though, as always whenever he finally finished doing his work, something new would be put on his desk again, but that was just part of his responsibility.

The rest of the day continued rather dull. Arthur didn't have much classes with Alfred anyways, so he only ended up seeing him again at English class. Lucky for him, this time Alfred would be sitting next to his brother Matthew, so he'd not have to worry about the annoying American cutting off his hair again.

After his classes were over Arthur retreated to the student council office again to finish the last parts of his duties, hand in some papers, approve of several suggestions made by the staff and then if all went well, leaving for home.

Or at least that's what he got planned until Alfred decided to run up to him and talk his ears of his head.

"Hey, hey dude," Alfred started off, now walking in the same pace as Arthur, hands in the pockets of the jacket he'd already put on, "I'm sorry 'bout the hair, 'kay?" to Arthur his voice did sound guilty, but not yet guilty enough.

"It's too late for that now, Alfred," Arthur replied, sticking up his nose as he always did when he wouldn't le this pride down anytime soon. He hoped they would reach the office soon so Arthur could lock the American out.

"But Artie-!" Alfred started his apology again, but was cut off by Arthur's quick reply.

"It's Arthur and leave me alone. You're disturbing me in my duties, if I want to I could give you detention for this!" the Briton pointed his finger at the American blond in front of him, glaring with his sharp, emerald eyes. He knew how strong of an effect they could have on people, but sadly it wouldn't work as well with the oblivious man in front of him.

"But I already got detention!" Alfred's pouting voice slowly starting to break through his normally happy voice, "And why can't I just call you Artie, we've now each other for years, man!"

Arthur didn't want to deal with this right now; he was tired, had a lot of work left to do and the American had already annoyed him enough for the day. Lucky for him they had reached the office by now. He gave a quick glance around the hallways to see if there were no teachers around as he unlocked the door to the office.

"I don't fucking care if we've know each other for years, if you keep acting this childish I will no longer be friends with you!" Arthur said, stepping into the office and closing the door, "Detention serves you right. Now go and leave me alone!" the Briton yelled through the door. He didn't want to be this harsh, but he'd tried to be nice and Alfred just wouldn't listen.

The man would wave it off anyways; after all, this happened more often. It almost seemed as if Alfred enjoyed it secretly, but that'd be ridiculous.

Quickly setting to work, Arthur soon found himself done with his work, and lucky for him, for once there wasn't a pile of papers left for him to check if he had time to spare. This _rarely_ happened.

He sent a quick text message to Kiku, a nice Japanese boy who was also in a few of his classes. He always helped Arthur out with his duties, but this time there was no need of him; after all, all the work was finished.

After the message was sent he went on with packing up his bag. He would pass by the teacher's office on his way out, for that would be the most convenient. He walked up a floor in order to get there, being as fast as he could; if he got home early he wouldn't have too worry too much about finishing his homework in time and maybe could sleep properly for once.

Once he arrived at the teacher's office he noticed even most teachers had already went home early, but lucky for him the most important ones were still around.

"Ma'am," Arthur said, walking towards the economy teacher, the woman by who he had to hand in the final calculations about the expenses for an excursion they'd had last week, "Here are the papers I promised to finish for you," the teacher, who seemed rather busy, gave a quick nod and mumbled a thank you as she took the leaflets and continued walking towards the printing area.

He continued his path towards the English teacher to hand in a few other papers. After he finished his duties he decided it was time to go home, leaving the building for now. It was then that the well-known American showed up again.

"Hey Artie!" he started walking next to Arthur again. Arthur wasn't bothered too much for once, as right now he was finished with his duties until he got home.

"It's still Arthur, Alfred. You seem rather forgetful," Arthur pointed a sarcastic comment the other blonde's way, but it ended up to be waved off as a joke.

"Maybe we could go home together? I finished all the work I had to do for detention," Alfred started. Arthur decided it wouldn't be of any harm as they lived close to each other any ways.

That's how he'd met Alfred; He had been sitting alone in the bus, waiting until it would drop him off at school, when the American boy sat next to him. At first Arthur found it rude the boy just sat down without asking while there was plenty of space left in the bus, but eventually they had developed a good friendship through it over the time.

"John wanted to sit with Isabella," Alfred had said, "So I figured I, as a hero, would help him out!" and so his former bus mate John had swapped places with the American boy.

Alfred would come sit next to him every day, start to chat about what he looked forward to that day and asking Arthur what he liked and disliked. That was about two months ago now. They eventually realised they were in some of the same classes, and as Arthur was sitting alone, he assumed Alfred had found it his job to sit next to him and save him of his loneliness by being a hero. After all, Alfred was liked by a lot of people. There even were some girls in class crushing on him, but Arthur could already tell Alfred didn't want them.

One time Alfred had asked him if he liked someone, and Arthur said no, since he really didn't. After that he decided he should ask Alfred the same, which ended up in Alfred telling about this 'certain person' whom he liked a lot.

The way he was describing the person it seemed like they were an angel. Alfred wouldn't give information about how they looked, as he said it was still too early for that, but just by talking about them Arthur could see how his light blue eyes would shine even brighter, even bluer, and shimmer like stars.

Arthur was happy for his friend; despite Alfred saying it wasn't time to ask out this person yet as they first needed to realise him more, but Arthur could tell that he sure was determined to tell this person his feelings.

But it was obvious to Arthur that Alfred didn't like any of the girls in class, as the shimmer in his eyes would miss; the nice, star-like shine. Sometimes he got the feel it was him who Alfred loved so tenderly, just by the look in his eyes, but Arthur figured that couldn't be true; according to Alfred's story he'd met his 'great love' about half a year ago, and he's only known Arthur for two months. Arthur figured it was just his imagination for thinking like that, it must have been due to Francis' talk about love all the time; he just was brainwashed.

Alfred realised Arthur was spacing out and it did not please him. He waved a hand in front of the smaller blonde's face and started up a conversation.

"What're ye thinking of?" he asked, looking somewhat suspicious.

"Hm, nothing much, just a bit of work I'm planning out beforehand," Arthur waved it off. For a small second Arthur thought he could see some jealousy rise in the sky-blue eyes, but he figured it was just his imagination. Alfred would never be jealous in that way, not in the rage-way. More likely the pout-way.

Alfred could see Arthur was lying. He could feel the jealousy rise inside him. For a moment he was scared Arthur would notice, as their eyes had locked and an almost invisible sense of surprise could be seen on the Briton's face though it was gone in a split second.

The American boy didn't like that Arthur had his eyes set upon _anything_ else but him. Alfred loved the boy, he loved him so dearly. He knew nobody could ever love him as much as he did, never ever. And therefore he'd decided Arthur was his.

Nobody was supposed to know about it yet though, not officially that is. He would send his usual glares to people whom he disliked, but for now he still let it all happening. He'd keep an eye on Arthur from afar, making sure the boy was safe.

The bus ride back to the stop near their houses went quickly. Arthur got off two stops earlier than Alfred, so they said their goodbyes, but Alfred would watch him until he disappeared behind the houses and even after that.

He didn't mind he might looked weird, staring off in the distance with a determined expression on his face; it wasn't his fault he just loved the boy so much, he already knew they wouldn't understand.

Eventually he arrived at the stop where he had to get off. Lucky for him it was practically in front of his door, so he didn't have to walk long before he could enter his own house, hang up his favourite jacket and put off his shoes. He continued to walk inside his house, to the kitchen to grab his usual after-school snack. But before he could grab the apple he planned to grab, he met with the confronting eyes of his brother.

"Why are you so late, Alfred?" he asked, crossing his arms. Sometimes Matthew made Alfred think of their mother, he might look timid at first but he could be downright intimidating if he want to. This wasn't even half as bad as it could be.

"Detention," Alfred said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde in front of him, as he reached by to grab the apple. But before he could get away Matthew asked him another question.

"What for, Alfred?" the stern look in his light blue, almost violet, eyes made Alfred freeze. Maybe he knew? Maybe he'd also not understand his love. Nobody did, not even his brother…

"Just jokin' around, Mattie, nothing much," he said, slowly walking back, out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Matthew followed him.

"What did you do, Alfred? Seriously, stop acting so childish!" It made Alfred stop with walking, halfway up the stairs and apple in hand. He'd already taken a bite and was now chewing it, staring back to Matthew. He swallowed the piece once he was done chewing, ready with his answer.

"Just cut off a piece of hair of this one guy, you know, just as a joke," he said, trying to sound casually. He couldn't really sound casual when it was about Arthur, actually. He was way too nervous Matthew would find out, he always saw right through him, but he knew he'd better keep it hidden. _They wouldn't understand, they just wouldn't._

Alfred was ready to walk on, up the stairs, back to his room which was his favourite place of the house, but Matthew quickly asked just one more question.

"Who is it?"

This was the question Alfred had feared for a while now, the moment Matthew knew about Arthur he might try to steal Arthur away from him, just like these other bastards tried. Even some of his friends tried to do so, but he wouldn't let it happen. For now he'd just keep an eye out for Arthur, after all he was sure their love was mutual. Arthur just didn't notice it yet.

"…Arthur Kirkland," he said, looking downwards shyly, "I met him and…" now he averted his eyes towards the apple in his hand, "I… like him a lot," Alfred decided to say. To Matthew it was like he only knew Arthur for a little while now, so he shouldn't just tell him straight away that he just _knew_ Arthur and he were made for each other, so he settled down with a casual 'like'.

"I…" Alfred could see a tiny it of hesitation in Matthew's eyes, but it was soon gone, "I'm happy for you Alfred. Let's hope he'll like you back," He stated eventually.

"Of course he does! He's just still in denial," Alfred said, as he continued his way upstairs not hearing what Matthew said next;

"No he's not, he doesn't like you that way back…" Matthew's voice was barely more than a hesitant whisper, not wanting to hurt his brother too much. In return, Alfred just gave a quick nod as to show he'd heard the boy, even if he didn't really, and continued his way up stairs towards his room.

It was only then that he dared to unpack his bag. He took out his books, pencil case, spare glasses, iPod and headphones. Eventually he found what he was looking for; the small bottle containing the hair he'd cut off just today. He held it up to the light to take a better look at it. _It was beautiful__._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note/_

_So yeah you're probably wondering why I'm adding just ANOTHER story to the list, but I can explain. _

_Well, Haxelo (link on profile) from dA, she's a wonderful person and artist, and I'm really glad I met her. She has given me a lot of inspiration, so I decided I should give her a oneshot, so she requested one with the tree main genres of Highschool AU, Yandere!Alfred and Unaware Arthur. This ended up in conversations and talked about the plot and the characters and what not, and eventually we thought up way more than just a oneshot._

_It won't be too long, just 2 to 3 chapters if this continues on? Maybe more, maybe less, I'm bad at guessing, but that should be about it?_

_This is only the start for now, but I'd like to give credits for the base idea to Haxelo :3 and I want to thank her for the wonderful conversations we have, the good help, the nice editing work in stuff I missed out on while writing, and overall just for her being so nice. I'm glad I met her and I hope she likes this fic._

_Thank you for reading!_

_REVIEWS ARE LOVED~_

_I will continue with the other stories as well, but this got a special place for now. I'm terribly sorry for the delay on everything, all I can say is that the writersblock bug eventually got to bite me despite my inspiration, and it resulted into failure. There's a lot of fics I started of and want to edit, and the Sequel of It's Called Love is slowly starting to take form. As of now, I got the base line set, but I cannot start without the details or it'd be ruined, so please be patient, I'll promise you it's worth the wait!_

_Thank you for all your support, I love you all for reading my crap 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, __Hidekaz Himaruya_

_The facts in between is stuff I found on Tumblr and I consider it as research. Haxelo and I decided to add them for a bit of insight on the characters, but we do not own them._

_(02/26/12)_

_PLEASE BEARE THE ICON WILL CHANGE LATER ON. THIS ONE IS JUST TEMPORARY._


	2. Chapter 2

Nonbeta

* * *

><p><strong>Always Set To You<strong>

Chapter 2

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Grandiose self-worth<strong> - a grossly inflated view of one's abilities and self-worth. They are arrogant people who believe they are superior human beings

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of his alarm was what awoke the Briton in the morning. He lifted up his hand to turn off the alarm, but instead of succeeding he ended up pushing the clock off his nightstand. He grumbled as he lifted himself off his bed to turn it off either way.<p>

Once he succeeded turning off the alarm, he just sat in his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He didn't want to go to school. It was bothersome to have to walk around the school all day, up the stairs, down the stairs, do all the work both teachers and pupils wouldn't do, having to be at school early…

But he figured he'd rather keep his position than waste it away. He enjoyed having more power, it gave him lots of opportunities compared to most kids. Also it'd probably look well on his report card, so it might be beneficial for the future too.

With a groan he dragged himself out of his bed, off to go start his morning routine. He splashed fresh water in his face hoping it'd help him wake up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly he remembered the piece of hair Alfred had cut off yesterday and he quickly checked if I was still barely visible. Lucky for him, it was.

He shook his head to keep himself from drifting off to a day-dream state and quickly continued to get ready.

As he put on his black jeans and dress shirt with pullover and perfectly knotted tie, he remembered the first time he was able to go to school without a uniform. Three years ago he'd come to the USA in order to study here, for it would help him get a better job later on. At first he'd been all alone, it'd taken about half a year before the class-clowns suddenly started to bother with him; Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were the most annoying guys he knew, yet he was thankful to them –he'd never admit so though!

It was due to them being interested that others also started to talk to him about more than just the casual 'What class do we have now' and 'When will the economy test take place?'. They hadn't been in the same year or class as him, for they were a year older, but it'd helped and that was nice. He didn't even want to think about how he'd be now if he still was the anti-social transfer student.

Sometimes it'd been weird to adjust to the American culture, he still had his moments where he'd not be used to a situation, but he tried his best to learn as fast as possible in order to avoid embarrassing or bothersome moments.

By now he was done with dressing and with a quick check of his bag, just to see if he got everything, he set off to the bus stop with a slice of toast in mouth. He'd not have to hurry this way, yet he'd be able to eat.

It took ten minutes to get to the bus stop, after which he'd had to wait about five more until the bus would arrive. In that time he'd easily finish his toast, and in case he was still hungry afterwards he'd be able to eat the sandwich he'd packed for lunch and would just buy something in the school canteen.

After he'd arrived at the bus stop it didn't take long for the bus itself to arrive. For once it was on time, and Arthur was pleased to see so. This way he'd have even more time to fix up a few last details in his homework before he'd have to go to his classes.

One book in hand, for he liked reading in the mornings for it made sure he'd not doze off again, he got on the bus and too a seat near the back. Suddenly he could hear someone sit down on the chair next to him, which he found odd enough to look up for; normally at this time of the day the buses would be so empty, everyone would sit on themselves with at least two rows in between. As he looked up he was surprised to see sleepy, yet twinkling blue eyes staring back at him.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" he asked, for no one of his school _ever_got on the bust this early.

The American blond yawned very wide and loud before he answered the question, "Hm, nothing much, just woke up early and figured I should keep you company. It's more awesome than just dozing off again in front of the TV," Or so he said.

Alfred had set his alarm extra early to make sure he wouldn't miss the bus. There was no way he would let Arthur ride the bus alone, it was much too dangerous! Who knows what he could encounter? Maybe a pervert? Maybe some weird girl? Maybe bullies?

He wouldn't let that happen; he was a hero after all. He had to protect his precious someone and he was awesome enough to be able to do so.

Another yawn escaped his lips, which made Arthur yawn in return. The American could see how the Briton's eyes would water a bit, probably due to the yawning, and he couldn't help but want to wipe them away.

And so he did.

"W-what..!" Arthur sputtered, not wanting the sudden touch, "Alfred, stop it! What do you think you're doing?" the smaller blond tried to move the other's hand away from his face, but it didn't work.

"Just…" Alfred trailed off, apparently distracted by concentrating on wiping the bit of tears away, "…Just wiping them away, the tears." He said, still focussing on the man in front of him. To Arthur it seemed this moment lasted far too long to be just 'wiping tears away' and the strong force the American used to be able to hold on to the other's face didn't make it believable either.

"Alfred, quit it!" With a quick kick he made Alfred realise that he was serious about not wanting it, and soon the fascinated expression changed into the one of a hurt puppy. Alfred was always good at making these faces.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, somewhat weird. It wasn't like he didn't mean it, but it didn't really sound guilty either. To Arthur it wasn't definable whether he meant it or not, but he decided to believe him for now.

They didn't made another sound or conversation after that, for the rest of the trip, for neither knew what to say. Arthur knew he'd only end up making sarcastic comments on everything the other would say and Alfred knew he better kept his mouth shut and apologise later for the Briton would be too stubborn to accept it now anyways. He'd followed him around enough to see the same happen to Francis. _That damn French bastard, trying to steal his Artie away from him, if he'd come any closer…_

Arthur continued reading his book, a not so interesting one but good enough to keep his mind of work for a bit, and soon they arrived at their school while still not having said even one word. The schoolyard looked deserted for it was much to early for anyone to be there if they didn't _have_ to.

"So…" Arthur said a bit nervous, trying to break the awkward silence. He wasn't sure how Alfred felt now or why he'd even done that, but he probably didn't mean any harm. Sometimes Alfred was a bit weird, just small details, but he meant well…

"Let's go inside, Artie," the Briton glared in return, "Uhm… Arthur, I meant." Alfred said, trying not to make the other blond angry. He meant all to him and he'd hate himself if he were to make Arthur angry at him. That way they might not end up together, and that after all the work and effort! Poor Arthur didn't know he liked Alfred yet, but the American would make sure he'd recognise it. He's a hero so he can do this, he _will_ do this…

By now Arthur was already a few steps ahead, "Why are you standing there when you were the one to suggest going inside the building?" Arthur asked in a bit of an annoyed voice. Alfred quickened his pace, making a small jog, to reach Arthur and they both went inside.

The taller blond didn't really know what to do now he was actually inside. Arthur immediately walked off to the lockers before going to the Student Council office, but Alfred was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed in there. Well, he was kind of okay with it, as long as there were no people in or near the room.

Suddenly he could feel another yawn coming – he seriously woke up too early for his own good, this wasn't normal nor healthy. Maybe this was why Arthur was so pale and all?

Alfred decide he'd best get himself a good cup of coffee before he'd fall asleep in class later, for the teachers would definitely pick on him. They always did, for he was 'the popular guy' and liked to cause a bit of a ruckus.

As Alfred was off to get himself the caffeine-filled drink, Arthur went off to the office. For now he'd just have to wait until the rest of the pupils and teachers would walk into the school. He could see them all arriving from the window behind his desk; it wasn't a very big window, but it had a good overview of the schoolyard and tardy pupils would be easily spot, which gave Arthur enough time to get down to wait them up and assign them detention – well if they had been tardy more often. Once would be okay, so were the school rules, the other times being late would result into detention.

Being strict was important to Arthur for it helped him keep his position high and intimidating, which was something he definitely needed in order to pass as a proper Student Council President.

From the window Arthur could see the familiar figure of Alfred walk around on the schoolyard, a cup in hand which was probably filled with coffee, and soon the early-arriving girls would swarm around him.

Every time that'd happen Arthur would think back to the conversation he'd had with Alfred about crushes and all; Poor girls didn't have a chance at all, and Arthur knew, yet they were too oblivious of love to notice. The Briton, though, was convinced they would end up realising it at some point in life.

Still, Arthur was interested about this 'special someone' of Alfred. He'd been so vague about it, yet he seemed to want Arthur to answer every question and stay around as long as possible, probably since he enjoyed annoying the Briton. Or that's what Arthur thought.

* * *

><p>4. <strong>Early behavioural problems<strong> - a variety of behaviours prior to age thirteen, including lying, theft, cheating, vandalism, bullying, sexual activity, fire-setting, glue-sniffing, alcohol use, and running away from home.

* * *

><p>By now the school was about to start and Arthur made his way towards his classroom. His first class would be biology which meant he didn't have to do much except for making notes. The rest of the day passed pretty calm too, a few bothersome encounters with pupils not following the rules, but these problems were easily fixed.<p>

The piles on Arthurs desk were, once again, just as much as the day before despite his desk being empty this morning. The sandy blond gave a sigh as he sat behind his desk, ready to finish several papers before he'd be able to leave and go home.

Most of the papers were about small school trips the pupils would want to organise, though most were impossible or way too expensive. It didn't take too long for Arthur to finish the documents, and soon he'd be leaving the school.

As he walked down the stairs he was surprised to see a recognisable figure waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It was obviously Alfred, though Arthur didn't know why he'd be here. The American seemed to talk to someone though, and as Arthur walked further down the stairs he could recognise the second person too; it was Francis.

He hadn't seen Francis in a while and to be honest he kind of missed the jerk, though he'd not expected to see him here, right now. Arthur was pretty sure this would end up in the usual fighting for he wasn't at his best mood after such a long and boring day…

"Ah, look at that, there he is!" A somewhat French-accented voice called out for Francis was facing the stairs, while Alfred had his back turned towards them. Not for long though, since he quickly turned around as he hear the Frenchman's comment.

His Arthur looked wonderful as he descended the stairs, his messy blond hair even messier after he'd obviously been resting his head on his hand while grabbing his hair. Alfred had seen him doing that often, mostly when thinking really hard. Arthur himself didn't seem to notice it, which made it even more enchanting.

"Oh hello, Frog," Arthur said on a harsh tone, but it didn't sound convincing enough to pass as if he meant it. Alfred was pretty sure Arthur was happy to see the French guy, which made jealousy rise in his stomach.

"Ouch, _mon chèr,_that hurts and you know it does," Francis said, rubbing his heart as a joke.

"Shut up, it's not like it'll kill you. After all, I'm only telling the truth," A smirk arose on Arthur's face and Alfred couldn't help but stare at it. Arthur was his, _his__._

But if he was, then why did Francis make him laugh like this? Well, it wasn't exactly laughing, but it was more than the silent and grumpy Arthur he got to see. Alfred could feel how the urge to hit the Frenchman arose.

He wouldn't do so, though. They wouldn't understand, the other people that is. They never understood anything. They didn't understand his love for Arthur either, just _pure_love. Stupid Frenchman thought he knew what he was talking about with his _amour_and shit…

Suddenly Alfred seemed to realise where he was and what he was doing again. He snapped out of his trance and saw how the long-haired blond had started to talk with the Briton, probably arguing according to the sound.

"Now fuck off, Frogface," Arthur said in an angry tone, "Don't bother with my life, I'll be fine, I'm not some damn damsel!" and with that he walked off. Alfred had no idea what it was about until he could see the look in the Frenchman's eyes; the look that focussed on him, Alfred, and that would look suspicious. It was the look there stupid people from the past used to give him as he was sent to the so-many-th psychiatrist.

He'd never understood why they sent him there, there was and is nothing wrong with him, never. He had friends, he had good grades, he was just a normal boy…

Alfred might have been doing some rebellious things such as stealing some candy from a shop or running away from home when he was angry some time, but that was nothing serious, a lot of kids do so, right? So why did he had to be sent off to there?

These stupid psychiatrists didn't know him, not at all. They assumed stuff and after a while Alfred just agreed with them to be over with, but it seemed they didn't fully trust him, though it was enough for the psychiatric talks to stop. His parents and brother, though, would still watch his every move whenever they thought he didn't notice. It annoyed him, that's why he wasn't able to love Arthur in front of everybody, who knew what they'd do, they'd probably take Arthur away from him…

"Alfred, come on, leave him be," Arthur said, waiting in the hall room while the two others were glaring each other down. Francis didn't seem to trust Alfred, Alfred just _knew__._ He'd become used to reading people's body language in order to know what they were thinking.

"Sure," Alfred said, walking off but not breaking the eye contact until he reached where Arthur was standing. After that they walked off, not responding to the "Good bye, _ami__,_".

* * *

><p>5. <strong>Lack of realistic long-term-goals<strong> - an inability or persistent failure to develop and execute long-term plans and goals.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Alfred asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He regretted spacing off, for he'd missed the whole point of the small fight Arthur and Francis apparently had.<p>

"Nothing to worry about," Arthur assured him, "Just Francis messing with my life and I made it clear to him that he shouldn't." he still sounded angry and it made Alfred feel like the Briton probably didn't want to talk about it.

The American boy couldn't help but feel anger rise inside him. He wouldn't show it, oh no he shouldn't for Arthur would not want to talk with him again, but he definitely felt it. Why was it always Alfred making the effort, why wasn't Arthur just honest and straightforward with him?

But, despite thinking so, he suddenly remembered how much Arthur meant for him. He could deal with it a bit longer, just a bit. Arthur would come to realise soon. Alfred would be so happy once that moment arrived, but for now he'd have to wait; it'd be for the best.

Despite not wanting Arthur to hate him, he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Arthur about his dislike of Francis.

"I don't like him." He said.

"Who is him?"

"Francis."

A small silence fell, Arthur was trying to figure where this sudden comment came from and how to respond to it. He hated Francis too, yet in a weird way he was also his best friend. They always argued and he often felt as if he could just punch the guy straight in the face, but he could be nice sometimes if he wasn't acting cocky.

"He… He isn't a bad guy," Arthur said, not expecting him to ever be so honest with anyone. Everyone else thought he hated the Frenchman's whole existence. "It's not that I seem him as a friend! It's just…" Arthur didn't know what it was, yet he couldn't fully ever hate him.

As he looked back up to meet with Alfred's face, he was surprised to once again see this small twinkle in the blue orbs that almost made Alfred seem jealous. But that couldn't be right for Alfred was the nice and funny guy, the popular guy everyone loved. He couldn't be jealous; he either was too nice or had all he wanted.

"Alfred?" The smaller blond asked to get his attention back, "Something wrong?" Alfred most definitely seemed rather out of character.

"Huh what? Something wrong? With _me_?" he asked, the wide grin back on his face and a hand scratching the back of his head, not sure where to place it. That was close. "Of course not, Artie! Nothing's ever wrong with me!"

Well then, if he said so. Arthur still had its doubts but he waved them off; he was just being overdramatic about everything. Probably because of lack of sleep or something.

"Okay than…" Another awkward silence almost settled, but Arthur quickly broke it by asking Alfred about how his day had been.

"Oh, nothing much, just teachers complaining," Alfred said, sighing and looking away while shrugging his shoulders. It's not like he cared anyways, what was the point of these goals when he wasn't sure about it yet.

"About what?" Was the obvious question Arthur retorted, not wanting to let silence settle in.

"Oh just the usual, life goals and aspiration," Alfred said in response, a hand grabbing his forehead as to show he got a headache from it, "They keep telling me I need to come up with some, but it's not like they just come flying at me or something. They just don't understand!"

Arthur kind of understood what Alfred meant, yet he knew the teachers were right. Alfred was 17 now, if he wouldn't come up with a proper life goal or studies he'd get into trouble later. It'd be a waste, for Alfred was most definitely not dumb. Oblivious, but not dumb.

"They are right, though," Arthur quietly responded, "You really should kind of know which way you're heading in life, even if it's just a small guideline," Arthur didn't know for himself yet, not fully, but at least he knew what interested him and what kind of job he'd like. "Just see where your interests lie and you might come across something? No need to worry."

Alfred doubted this, but didn't say so. Instead he just hummed in acknowledgement and they walked on, silence settling after all. This time, though, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was just the kind of silence that appears when both people were in deep thought.

Their bus ride home had been silence too, except for the small moment when Arthur asked Alfred about why he'd been waiting. The taller blond had just shaken it off as something casual, something everyone would do to a friend. Arthur figured the American was just that loyal of a friend.

After all, nothing was wrong with him, right?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note/_

_There we go! Chapter 2! _

_It's short, took a long time, yet I'm glad I at least uploaded SOMETHING. _

_I'm currently working on a long oneshot about fairies and flowers and all ;D I'm really excited to publish it but it takes quite a long time to get it all right. _

_I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it, summer holidays will start in 5 weeks which probably makes it easier for me to write due to more inspiration and time, so let's look forward to that._

_Just saying, I don't mean to make people think of Francis as 'the bad guy'. That's just how Alfred sees him, you'll figure as the story continues._

_Stay awesome and look forward to my next upload, I should really get myself to work on HwRT. Got it all planned, but I'm on a writers block with it for a bit D: I think it'll pass once holidays are there, not sure._

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, __Hidekaz Himaruya_

_The facts in between is stuff I found on Tumblr and I consider it as research. Haxelo and I decided to add them for a bit of insight on the characters, but we do not own them._

_(06/03/12)_


End file.
